A Vampires Wish
by Semiopathy
Summary: When a stranger leaves you a message on your phone... When the darkness that took your life away comes to take hers what will you do?... Marcus has found his reason to live but will he try and start all over? Will he leave Scarlet unprotected?
1. Chapter 1

The cold darkness surrounded her, swallowed her, and made the last memories of her fade into the shadows that surrounded him. He broke into a run, the darkness was coming for him, it already taken his loved one and now it was coming for him. His legs tired but to no avail was he getting further away, he stopped dead in his trail he couldn't run any longer, he was too weak. The cold darkness swallowed him before he'd even gotten a chance to scream, he would join her now and nothing would ever separate them again.

His eyes burned with hate for the darkness that kept him alive, he looked up to the night sky; the full moon was out once again. How many had he seen without her now that he lived forever? Nothing was worse than being alone but it was all he could do with the life that was given to him by the darkness, the darkness was what killed her and what led THEM to him. They had saved his life, he didn't want them to, but they told him that he was the one who would save there kind from the "mortals", or otherwise known as Humans. Humans had killed his kind and have destroyed them nearly close to extinction, but throughout the years they have found ways to live in secret and in the shadows of the living. Yes, his kind were fast, strong, and lethal, but they lived with laws and codes that some did not follow. He looked down from the top of the tree he'd been sitting on for the last hour. That was how he'd spent his nights now that there was nothing left to do rather than wait for the "CHOSEN ONE" to be born into existence. Why did it have to be a Mortal that would save them, he hated Mortals, it was because of them that he and his love, Annette, were chased into the darkness in the first place. Now all he could do was wait for the "CHOSEN ONE" to be born.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Taylor, stop, give it back!" Kayla said as she chased after Taylor. They always had this problem with taking each others things. Scarlet looked at her two best friends in the world they were always there for her. Today was a special day; it was the day before her seventeenth birthday. Taylor threw Kayla's bag by Scarlet' feet and ran back to the lunch area. "When will he grow up…?" Kayla said as she picked up her bag and began to head back toward the lunch area before the bell rang. Scarlet just laughed and picked up her bag and walked after her two friends.

The final bell rang and Scarlet head toward Taylor's car were Kayla was waiting by talking to Taylor. "So you're not chasing each other around any more?" Taylor looked up and smiled; Kayla just made a face and laughed. They all got in the car and Taylor drove out of the school parking lot. "So Scarlet what are we going to do tomorrow, it's your birthday remember?" Kayla stated. "Of course I remember I've been waiting for this day for a long time." Scarlet turned around in the front seat to face Kayla who was sitting in the back seat. "What? Did you think I would forget?" Scarlet said with a childish look in her face. Taylor reached across the seat and poked Scarlet on her side, Scarlet turned around and stuck her tongue out at him and sat right in her seat. Taylor gave her the smile he had been giving her since she turned fifteen, Kayla was the only one that saw what was in his eyes. He had developed feelings toward Scarlet and those feelings turned into love and that's how Kayla knew, she saw in Taylor's eyes. Taylor stopped the car in front of Scarlet's home. Scarlet got out the car and waved goodbye as Taylor drove off. Scarlet looked at her two story apartment she lived in with her foster parents since she was five years old, her parents died in a house fire. She walked up the two front steps that led her to the front door. She unlocked the door and stepped in to the small walkway. She dropped her jacket on the small table by the door. She ran up the stairs the small room located in the end of the hall way, she dropped her bag on her bed and sat on her computer chair and logged on to her email. When she finished scrolling down she didn't find what she was looking for, a knock came from behind her. "So did they reply yet?" Sandra, her foster mom asked from the door. "No, not yet" Scarlet replied. Scarlet turned to face her. "You got to give these things some time, honey." Her foster mom said walking from the door back downstairs. "Yeah, I know!" Scarlet yelled down to her. She heard laughter coming up in a musical tone. She turned the computer screen off and opened her note book to the front page which had her homework assignments. After about an hour of homework she put her note book down and lay down on her bed to wait for dinner.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The smell of blood lingered in the air around him. He stepped away from the small girl he had just killed. He hated himself, he didn't want to do this any more, he couldn't control himself, not any more, and he loved the hunt and he would get punished for this and he knew it. They came at him from all around, "You can't keep doing this, Marcus." Marcus turned to face Alec and his mate, Jen. "What are we going to do with him? Alec he has become more ruthless." Jen spoke to Alec. "Huh, what ever, you two woke me up for this, I'm going back home to sleep." came the voice from the back of the group. David stepped forward and then turned away from them and walked away, leaving Erick, Ali and Sherry, with Alec and Jen, the vampires that made him. Marcus looked about them and rolled his eyes, "Marcus, why can't you control yourself? I'm tired of picking up after you." Sherry said. Marcus turned toward Sherry, "I can't and maybe I don't want to. All of you act as if all this is bad, well yeah it is but I love the hunt and the donors don't give me the thrill of the chase. If you have such a problem, leave, if the "Elders" want to kill me then let them." Alec was the one who answered him. "You know for a fact that you can't let them find you, you weren't suppose to turn into a vampire, you know that we needed you to live until the "CHOSEN ONE" is born so don't give me that crap, Marcus you know why you must stay alive and away from them." Alec turned and walked away; Jen and Ali turned and left with him. Marcus turned toward Erick and Sherry who stayed behind. "Why do you hate humans so much, you used to be one? You need to get out more or you will never melt that cold heart of yours." Sherry said, linking her arm with Erick they both turned to leave but stopped when they heard Marcus. "I used to have a heart, your kind saw to that and took it away, and I would have preferred to die." Marcus turned and jumped up to the trees and ran off. He kept running he didn't want to go home just yet, he needed to clear his mind. He ran to the place where to him it held many memories.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After dinner Scarlet went to her room and changed into sweats and a t-shirt. She grabbed her happy bunny jacket and went out for a walk. She walked down to the park where she would sit and hide until 12 at night; she'd been doing this since she moved in with her foster family. She turned down the path that led to the ruins of some building that used to stand there. It was a place covered in vines and flowers that grew everywhere. It was the only place where you could see the full moon from the ground, the moon shown into the ruins and lit all of the green grass and made all of the moss and vines glow, making them seem unreal. She walked over to the old bench and sat down; this was the best place to think in peace. She looked around, it was a quiet and clam; she would love to live in a place like this but in a large house.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Marcus walked to the place where he and his loved one, Annette last had a peace of their love life. The greenest grass surrounded him making him feel at peace and made him feel as though he were still mortal. Humans never came to this place because it's hard so hard to find, so when he saw someone standing near the old fountain he backed into the shadows. He watched as she walked around to the bench and lay on it. She looked up to the sky and watched as the moon slowly moved; some people never seemed to realize that the moon always kept moving, they always thought that it stayed in the same place all night. He watched as she counted the star above her head… what was so fascinating about this girl? She began to sing a lullaby that sounded familiar to him, he never been this close to a human without wanting to eat them. Sherry's word kept hunting him… _"Why do you hate them so much? You used to be one of them." _He never knew why he had began to hate them, David kept telling him it was just jealousy, but why would he be jealous when he could live forever if this is what you call living.

----

Scarlet began to hum the lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was five. She missed her mother and she wanted to be normal… she really liked being out in the dark than hang out with her friends in the sunshine everyday. Scarlet sat up and sighed to herself, she had begun to feel tired yet she did not want to go home yet. Her foster parents would kill her if they knew she was out here than walking around the park. The past few weeks have gone by with terrible news about girl around her age going missing than turning up dead. Scarlet stood up wanting to go home now, why did she always have to scare herself like that. As she walked away from the bench she realized she dropped her phone but decided to leave it when she heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the brush across the bench. She decided to get it tomorrow in the sunshine she always kept away from. She ran home.

----

Marcus couldn't help but listen in on her thoughts but he had to laugh when the girl literally scared herself even leaving her phone there until tomorrow. After she had ran off he walked over to where she had been seconds ago and picked up her phone and began to look through it, she had very few numbers and very few pictures… he came across a picture of a male and when he actually took the time to look at the male he realized that it was Taylor, one of the guardians of the Elders. But, why would a guardian pose as a human teenager… they hated humans as much as he did, unless… "No" he thought to himself this girl that had run off could not be the "CHOSEN ONE" it wasn't possible. The Elders knew more than he did and maybe Alec and the others did not know that the Elders might have found the "CHOSEN ONE". He decided to take the phone with him, he had to get to Alec now before anything else could surprise them. On his way back home he sent himself two pictures from the phone to his: one being the guardian, Taylor and the other of the girl, who's name he did not know. He reached Alec and told him what he thought and Alec had agreed to check this out. "But, Marcus you must watch this girl now, she is your new job to take care of. And if she is the "CHOSEN ONE" then you must protect her and one more thing before you go…you must not let your hatred for humans get in the way." He did not want to do this and he did not want to protect a human but Alec said it was only until he figured out why the Elders had a guardian around her. This was not going to be easy for Marcus but what Alec say goes.

----

Scarlet got home only to face her father because she had not answered her phone, she quickly said that she had dropped it while jogging and that she would go out in the morning to look for it. She went up slowly to her bed room and locked the door as she walked in. Kayla and Taylor were doing to freak when they call her and she wouldn't answer because she left her phone somewhere lost.

The next morning when she woke up both her parents where gone to work and she decided it was now a good time to go and retrieve her phone. When she opened the front door to her house she saw a small black box at the door step, she walked back inside and opened the box and inside was her phone and under the phone she saw a small note under it. It read: "_Please keep it safe and do not walk out at night on your own" _She placed the not back in the box and put the box under bed where parents wouldn't find it. Whoever wrote the note must have found her phone and knew she was going into the ruins at night and she hoped whoever it was, was not a killer and would not tell her parents. But one question remained was how did he/she know where she lived. She ran upstairs and locked all the windows and she ran and locked the front door, lucky for her she did not have a back door. Scarlet went through her phone and saw a new number in her phone book but before she could look at the number and see if she recognized it she received a message: "Make sure you don't lose my number but don't call it either. You may be wondering who this is but it is not any of your business who I am, all you need to know it that I will make sure you are safe once in awhile. Don't do anything stupid like deleting it, you'll just make thing harder for me. Oh and one more thing watch out for the people you most trust they might not be the person they appear to be." Scarlet dropped her phone on her bed, who the hell was this person and did they think that they could just boss her around. Well one thing was for sure they did not know her very well. And what did they mean that he/she might check to see if she was safe… so far from what she knew she was safe and not in any danger, she picked up her phone and deleted the number and the message, things were weird enough without her phone being on the front steps this morning. She picked up her school bag and walked out the door she was all ready late to begin with.

Scarlet walked down to the old dance studio where her classes would begin in five minutes. She ran into the locker room quickly changed into sweats and a sweater and head for the dance room, she had just barley made it when the teacher came and told everyone to begin warm ups. She was the best in the class her teacher let her know once and even the other students said she was but this was a passion for her and that why she was so good at it. She had been dancing since she'd been five after her mother died, it kept the old memories away most of the time. Scarlet had grown up to look very beautiful, she had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and she was always slightly paler than others. She had a dancers body, with a figure she could have had any guy she wanted but she was also shy and she always kept to herself she only had two friends but they weren't close to her, she never let anyone get to know her.


	2. Chapter 2

He watched as she counted the star above her head… what was so fascinating about this girl? She began to sing a lullaby that sounded familiar to him, he never been this close to a human without wanting to eat them. Sherry's word kept hunting him… _"Why do you hate them so much? You used to be one of them." _He never knew why he had began to hate them, David kept telling him it was just jealousy, but why would he be jealous when he could live forever if this is what you call living.

----

Scarlet began to hum the lullaby her mother used to sing to her when she was five. She missed her mother and she wanted to be normal… she really liked being out in the dark than hang out with her friends in the sunshine everyday. Scarlet sat up and sighed to herself, she had begun to feel tired yet she did not want to go home yet. Her foster parents would kill her if they knew she was out here than walking around the park. The past few weeks have gone by with terrible news about girl around her age going missing than turning up dead. Scarlet stood up wanting to go home now, why did she always have to scare herself like that. As she walked away from the bench she realized she dropped her phone but decided to leave it when she heard a chuckle coming from the other side of the brush across the bench. She decided to get it tomorrow in the sunshine she always kept away from. She ran home.

----

Marcus couldn't help but listen in on her thoughts but he had to laugh when the girl literally scared herself even leaving her phone there until tomorrow. After she had ran off he walked over to where she had been seconds ago and picked up her phone and began to look through it, she had very few numbers and very few pictures… he came across a picture of a male and when he actually took the time to look at the male he realized that it was Taylor, one of the guardians of the Elders. But, why would a guardian pose as a human teenager… they hated humans as much as he did, unless… "No" he thought to himself this girl that had run off could not be the "CHOSEN ONE" it wasn't possible. The Elders knew more than he did and maybe Alec and the others did not know that the Elders might have found the "CHOSEN ONE". He decided to take the phone with him, he had to get to Alec now before anything else could surprise them. On his way back home he sent himself two pictures from the phone to his: one being the guardian, Taylor and the other of the girl, who's name he did not know. He reached Alec and told him what he thought and Alec had agreed to check this out. "But, Marcus you must watch this girl now, she is your new job to take care of. And if she is the "CHOSEN ONE" then you must protect her and one more thing before you go…you must not let your hatred for humans get in the way." He did not want to do this and he did not want to protect a human but Alec said it was only until he figured out why the Elders had a guardian around her. This was not going to be easy for Marcus but what Alec say goes.

----

Scarlet got home only to face her father because she had not answered her phone, she quickly said that she had dropped it while jogging and that she would go out in the morning to look for it. She went up slowly to her bed room and locked the door as she walked in. Kayla and Taylor were doing to freak when they call her and she wouldn't answer because she left her phone somewhere lost.

The next morning when she woke up both her parents where gone to work and she decided it was now a good time to go and retrieve her phone. When she opened the front door to her house she saw a small black box at the door step, she walked back inside and opened the box and inside was her phone and under the phone she saw a small note under it. It read: "_Please keep it safe and do not walk out at night on your own" _She placed the not back in the box and put the box under bed where parents wouldn't find it. Whoever wrote the note must have found her phone and knew she was going into the ruins at night and she hoped whoever it was, was not a killer and would not tell her parents. But one question remained was how did he/she know where she lived. She ran upstairs and locked all the windows and she ran and locked the front door, lucky for her she did not have a back door. Scarlet went through her phone and saw a new number in her phone book but before she could look at the number and see if she recognized it she received a message: _"Make sure you don't lose my number but don't call it either. You may be wondering who this is but it is not any of your business who I am, all you need to know it that I will make sure you are safe once in awhile. Don't do anything stupid like deleting it, you'll just make thing harder for me. Oh and one more thing watch out for the people you most trust they might not be the person they appear to be." _Scarlet dropped her phone on her bed, who the hell was this person and did they think that they could just boss her around. Well one thing was for sure they did not know her very well. And what did they mean that he/she might check to see if she was safe… so far from what she knew she was safe and not in any danger, she picked up her phone and deleted the number and the message, things were weird enough without her phone being on the front steps this morning. She picked up her school bag and walked out the door she was all ready late to begin with.

Scarlet walked down to the old dance studio where her classes would begin in five minutes. She ran into the locker room quickly changed into sweats and a sweater and head for the dance room, she had just barley made it when the teacher came and told everyone to begin warm ups. She was the best in the class her teacher let her know once and even the other students said she was but this was a passion for her and that why she was so good at it. She had been dancing since she'd been five after her mother died, it kept the old memories away most of the time. Scarlet had grown up to look very beautiful, she had long black hair, dark brown eyes, and she was always slightly paler than others. She had a dancers body, with a figure she could have had any guy she wanted but she was also shy and she always kept to herself she only had two friends but they weren't close to her, she never let anyone get to know her. Scarlet always want someone to know the real her but she never found anyone that she could truly trust.

----

Why did he have to be the one to watch her, they knew this would bother him yet they still gave him the job to watch over this human. Marcus walked down the street to where this girl lived but as he walked by the open old building and saw the morning class working on there separate dances when he saw this one girl in particular girl, she was the best of all of them because he read the thoughts of everyone there and they seemed to say that she was the best. When he walked in to take a closer look at who it was he realized it was the girl from last night, the one he is protecting; he quickly walked right out of the room. He read her mind from outside and found out that today was her birthday. He crept into her mind a little bit more, she was going to meet up with her friend Kayla and going to the movies. Marcus walked across the street, he couldn't believe what he was going to do next. He was thinking about actually getting to know her better, he didn't know why he wanted to but just like Sherry said that he needed to get out more, there was just one thing he didn't know how to do: it was how to get to her and talk to her, it was bad enough that he liked the way she smelled but that he could just read her mind to get information on her even though he could just not read her mind. He pulled out his phone and began to write.

----

Scarlet waved goodbye to the other dancers and walked to her bag and walked out in her dance outfit. She heard her phone beeping in her bag and she went to answer the message she just received. When she opened her phone she saw a message from a number she did not recognize. It couldn't have been the dame person from this morning, she opened the message: _"I told you not to delete my number." __she_ pressed reply and began to text. _"Who said I had to listen to you. I don't even know who you are. Please just leave me alone." _She closed her phone but as soon as she closed it she received another message. "Gawd, just leave me alone." she said out loud as she opened her phone again: _"Well, well look who is getting all worked up. Well you can at least say thank you for returning your phone. But to get to the point, I want to meet you face to face. I don't even know your name. Please don't say no I'm trying hard to be nice."_ She sighed to herself, who did he think he was. She looked back down and wrote her reply.

----

Marcus looked at his phone: _"Fine I'll meet you but where?" _he smiled to himself, this girl would actually meet him._"Okay meet me at the ruins tonight at midnight if you can get out of your house" _He wrote her back and then turned down the street where she had just turned off at and watched her stop in front of her house. *Beep* He flipped his phone open_. __"Okay, oh and by the way my name is Scarlet."_ He smiled and walked back down to the park to wait for Scarlet. Before he turned he saw her walk into her house.


End file.
